


Assistance

by midoritakamine



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: An unsuccessful guide, How to crush: a guide by Tsukasa Suou, Keito has no idea what a crush is, M/M, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoritakamine/pseuds/midoritakamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a simple enough request, he figures. What isn't simple is the sweatiness in his palms and the warming of his face as those typically serious eyes soften and a smile graces his senpai's face. He feels his heart skip and he hates himself for it and loves him more for it.<br/>"Alright, Suou. Akatsuki isn't practicing this evening and the Student Council had a meeting before classes. I have some time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a tsukasa ship factory please forgive me
> 
> this hasn't been beta'd i just read over it while listening to rebellion star on repeat dhjkgdf forgive my errors too

Tsukasa knows he has a penchant for accidentally getting into tricky situations, and he knows he has a penchant for accidentally making them worse with his careless wording and difficulty with other individuals. So why, he ponders, is he so lost right now?

Leaning against the wall outside the storage building, Tsukasa clenches the archery club uniform in his fists. He silently curses himself for being so foolish, for bringing such embarrassment upon himself and his family name. How did he let himself end up like this? With a resigned sigh, he looks up across the dirt path and lays eyes on the archery club's practice field. Fushimi-senpai had entered minutes ago after stopping to make sure "Young Master Suou" (Tsukasa rolls his eyes; how many times has he asked Fushimi-senpai to refer to him casually?) was alright and that the troubled look on his face was worrisome.

"I'm perfectly fine, Fushimi-senpai," Tsukasa had reassured him. "It is simply... a personal matter. I don't wish to make your life harder by balancing my problems alongside Tori-kun who is the very definition of a problem. Please, rest at ease. I am able to handle it." Fushimi-senpai had still insisted on helping, however he gave up and made his way to the club's practice field shortly after.

It isn't as if Fushimi-senpai could help even if Tsukasa so desired. What he needs help with was... awkward. He blushes and shakes his head. _Stop thinking about it_ , he chastises himself. Thinking about it makes it worse, yes? So he should ignore it.

It takes but ten seconds of not thinking about his problem for the problem to reappear quite literally before his eyes.

"Suou," With a sinking heart and rising flush, Tsukasa looks up to meet the eyes of his club captain, "what are you doing? I asked you to retrieve new arrows five minutes ago."

"Ah, my deepest apologies, Hasumi-senpai," Tsukasa bows his head a little and turns towards the storage building's door to make haste of the request. He however is quickly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumps out of his skin, whipping around and pulling out of reach. "H-Hasumi-senpai?"

Raising both hands in what Tsukasa supposes is a peaceful gesture, Hasumi-senpai regards him with a curious look. The corners of his eyelids are crinkling and his mouth has a slightly waved line of seriousness drawn across it and Tsukasa can't help but wonder what his mouth would look like smiling-

Tsukasa jumps again as he hears increasing annoyance in what he assumes is his senpai's third or fourth repetition of his sentence.

"Are you alright?"

"Me, alright?" Tsukasa laughs, however he can tell Hasumi-senpai is not buying what he's selling and he drops the false bravado. "Well, perhaps physically yes. Mentally, I am, uh... debating with myself about a problem."

Hasumi-senpai nods sharply and crosses his arms, standing up a little straighter. Tsukasa's eyes drift to the sleeves covering his arms, wondering briefly just how strong he really was. Could he lift?

"Ah, so you lied to Fushimi when you told him you were fine." He looks mildly disappointed, and Tsukasa immediately begins offering his apologies from the deepest depths of the Suou name. Hasumi-senpai waves them off as if they were an annoying fly buzzing around. "Enough of that, it's alright. So long as you disclose to me what your problem is."

_Wait, what?_

"I am you club captain and despite Tsukinaga supposedly having more contact with you given his status as a fellow archery club member and Knights' leader, I feel more responsible for hearing you out on your issues and helping you. We are club members and club members do what they must to help each other."

_Oh no._

"Well, Suou? Out with it. We do have club activities in case you've forgotten. I'd rather help you with this then get on with them."

Tsukasa lowers his eyes to the ground and feels his face fluster from nerves. Again. God, does he hate that feeling. "W-well, Hasumi-senpai, it isn't exactly that easy. Um, my issue is very... personal, you see, and I don't-"

Hasumi-senpai interrupts with a sigh. "I've seen enough of somebody lying to all oblivion that he's fine or that his issue isn't immediately important to know you're lying to me. You're a much easier read," He seems to hesitate before continuing. "Regardless, I want you to be honest with me Suou. Trust me."

Tsukasa bites his lip and shakes his head. "I respect you very much, Hasumi-senpai, however I cannot disclose this information to you! It is vital you never know-" Dammit, he slipped. Tsukasa covers his mouth quickly and meets Hasumi-senpai's eyes. "I-I mean..."

Eyebrows raised, Hasumi-senpai tilts his head. "Vital I do not know? Does it have something to do with me?"

"N-no! It's about me! It's something ridiculous and so silly that somebody of my standing, somebody of the Suou bloodline shouldn't even be bothered with! It's for the likes of people like Leader to deal with and not myself! Please, do not worry yourself. It isn't your issue-"

"Suou."

Tsukasa flinches. "Y-yes?"

"Do you need more archery practice?"

"What?"

Hasumi-senpai rubs his temple and gives Tsukasa a flat look. "You've been at the same level for awhile now and haven't shown signs of improvement. With a tournament approaching, this isn't good. I'm relying on you and Fushimi to maintain the club after myself and Tsukinaga graduate and having you improve is part of that reliability," He pushes up his glasses and Tsukasa is almost dazed enough by the color of Hasumi-senpai's eyes to forget the previous statements. "Do you need extra help?"

_Well_ , Tsukasa debates mentally, _this isn't what I expected_. However it is better than the truth. With a hesitant nod, Tsukasa goes along with it.

"Y-yes, Hasumi-senpai. I haven't been feeling confident in my archery and was afraid to bring it up with you. I wish to bring honor to the Suou name and not being able to improve at a simple activity like archery wouldn't be honorable," Tsukasa swallows. It's hard to lie, especially when Hasumi-senpai told him earlier he was easy to read. He tries to sound as convincing as possible. "Please, can you stay after this evening and teach me one on one, Hasumi-senpai? I beg of you!" He polishes off his effort with a deep bow.

There's silence for so long that he looks up. It's a simple enough request, he figures. What isn't simple is the sweatiness in his palms and the warming of his face as those typically serious eyes soften and a smile graces his senpai's face. He feels his heart skip and he hates himself for it and loves _him_ more for it.

"Alright, Suou. Akatsuki isn't practicing this evening and the Student Council had a meeting before classes. I have some time."

"R-really?!" Tsukasa curses the fact that he sounds too excited.

"Yes, really," The smile on Hasumi-senpai's face is so strange, yet it makes Tsukasa feel warm all over. His softened eyes and relaxed body language makes him even happier. "I am your captain. As you maintain it's your duty to uphold your family's name, I maintain it's mine to help you however I can. However," his face grows slightly more serious, but the warmth is still there, "I do not take it easy on lessons, especially private ones. Do not slack off on me, alright Suou?"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Good," Hasumi-senpai turns to look at the archery grounds. "Now grab a few extra quivers of arrows. We're going to be here for longer so we'll need more."

With a wide grin, Tsukasa nods and disappears into the storage building. Even if he has a penchant for accidentally getting into awkward situations, he figures he also has a penchant for wiggling his way out of them and into a beneficial one.


End file.
